


Bayonetta On Broadway

by SpokenOutcast



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Broadway AU, F/F, Fluff, PTSD, Romance, Theater AU, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: When she entered Purgatorio she felt a chill crawl through her body. It had been so long since she'd needed to go into another realm but she was thankful her umbran instincts were still in tact. She snuck back into the theater as soon as someone else opened the door and gave her the opportunity to slip in unannounced. She began walking down the side of the theater's seats, not bothering to look at the transparent souls that now sat in the seats in place of the warm bodies. Her throat caught as soon as she realized there was one person in the room she could still see. One person that wasn't transparent, and that person saw her too. Jeanne walked closer to the stage and would have walked up the stairs if she'd found reason to. A few feet away stood someone she thought dead for so long...Cereza was there. In the flesh. Alive and well, performing on a broadway stage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write another one shot but with the way things are going in this story it only made sense to write it in chapters. Spellchecking hasn't really been done so I'm sorry for any silly mistakes. Greatly inspired by Bayonetta's voice actor saying she could see Cereza performing on stage as one of the three witches in Macbeth.

It was the weekend and Jeanne had been roped into going to a broadway show by one of her coworkers. They said it would be fun, they said it would be exciting, they never said anything about the ridiculously long line to enter the theater. She wasn't sure why this surprised her considering she'd heard all about broadway shows and their popularity before from the very coworker that had dragged her here. Her name was Allison Fetch, a fitting name for a teacher's aid Jeanne supposed. Ms. Fetch often helped students in the classroom next to Jeanne's and as fate would have it, they bumped into eachother during lunch break.

"Oh! Isn't this great? We're going to see a broadway show! I've only ever gone once before and that was years ago!" Allison was so excited that Jeanne almost expected her to jump out of her skin. It was good, she thought, that people couldn't shed their skin from sheer excitement.

"Yes, yes I suppose it is but with this line it'll take a century to get inside" Jeanne released a long breath from her nose to stop herself from audibly sighing. She looked at the sky, the clouds were grey and threatening to break into a rainstorm. With her luck as of late, they'd probably be drenched and catch their death.

At least Allison would, Jeanne couldn't remember a time when she was sick given her Umbran blood.

"Yeah...but you know what? There's only one reason this line could be so long!"

"Hm? You mean because its a broadway show and broadway shows are almost always successful?"

"Well...sure there's that but no. The long line could only mean this show is amazing and well worth the wait!" Jeanne looked at the ticket in her hand and kicked herself for not finding out what the show was about before agreeing to attend.

The ticket read: The Three Sisters. She had heard someone took one of Shakespeare's plays and turned it into a musical but she could only guess what they did with the classic Macbeth. She remembered watching theater in the olden days when nobody that wasn't an umbran witch or lumen sage would remember in modern times. She nearly met Shakespeare but never got around to it, something always came up and before she got the chance to meet him his soul was taken to another realm of the trinity. He certainly wasn't worth the effort to go to Paradiso or Inferno and fight countless creatures just for a sit down in which he would probably only sputter and ramble about how astonishing the after life was; Or worse he might of hated being dead would have incessantly begged her to help him return to his body. There were few worth such troubles and an English poet certainly wasn't one -- and she'd never really thought about having to save someone in such a situation before. Her umbran sisters were long dead and roaming Inferno lost and confused just as they said they would when they made a pact with their select demons. She would join them one day.

Before her thoughts could go any deeper into the awful subject, Allison grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward as the line surged into the theater. Things were finally moving properly. She was delighted to see she wouldn't have to wait much longer but of course the sky broke and rain began to pour over the people just outside of the building. The surrounding humans all shuddered and tried to push forward, all clumping together like penguins trying to outlive a blizzard. The cold rain was somewhat bothersome but she knew as soon as she got inside she would be as warm as ever so she didn't let it bother her.

But she was in her civilian clothes and they were soon drenched through, where she would have dried off in moments within her usual costume she certainly would not be drying off in a timely manner this human getup. When they were finally inside and seated, Allison began to squirm around in her seat before turning to face Jeanne.

"I'm sorry about the rain" Ms. Fetch said sheepishly.

"Honestly Allison you have no reason to apologize for the weather, its not like you can control what the clouds decide to do."

"No but--"

"Truly, it is fine. Let's just enjoy the show, hm? We're finally in here after all." She offered the teacher's aid a smile that she hoped didn't seem too fake. Allison took the smile as a good sign and turned to face the stage. Jeanne sighed as she did the same.

The lights dimmed and music started to play. The audience hushed itself as everybody looked intently towards the stage. Three women came out in robes, their faces were covered until they began to sing and Jeanne caught a glimpse of a woman with short black hair and glasses. They reminded her of someone from her past, her dearest friend Cereza. The last she saw of the woman was years ago during the umbran war. She assumed everybody but her ended up dead...but this woman's singing was so familiar. Could it really be her? Surely it wasn't...but what if? She needed a closer view but how? She scanned the theater.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Jeanne jumped upon hearing Allison's whisper voice. Then she got an idea.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I suppose I should have gone before we sat down."

"Oh no trouble, the bathrooms are back out the door to the left for the ladies. I saw them when we came in." Jeanne nodded and thanked her coworker. She didn't actually need to use the bathroom of course, but it would be a good excuse for her sudden disappearance. She needed to enter Purgatorio and see for herself if this woman truly was her long lost friend. She was probably being silly but she was wildly similar from where Jeanne was sitting, both in appearance and voice. She felt silly for wanting to make sure. She'd believed for so long her umbran friends and family were all long dead and the idea one of them survived was foreign and felt wrong. Regardless she had to be sure. She walked into the bathroom, hoping nobody saw her enter in the first place and checked the stalls. They were empty.

When she entered Purgatorio she felt a chill crawl through her body. It had been so long since she'd needed to go into another realm but she was thankful her umbran instincts were still in tact. She snuck back into the theater as soon as someone else opened the door and gave her the opportunity to slip in unannounced. She began walking down the side of the theater's seats, not bothering to look at the transparent souls that now sat in the seats in place of the warm bodies. Her throat caught as soon as she realized there was one person in the room she could still see. One person that wasn't transparent, and that person saw her too. Jeanne walked closer to the stage and would have walked up the stairs if she'd found reason to. A few feet away stood someone she thought dead for so long...Cereza was there. In the flesh. Alive and well, performing on a broadway stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to request something? Feel free to do so through my askbox at [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellastevenuniverse) or reply to [this](https://thoughtful-text-posts.tumblr.com/post/171260914969/my-askbox-is-open-for-fanfic-requests) post which I did on my alt blog.

To her credit, Cereza didn't miss a beat when she spotted the white haired woman. She recognized her of course and was a little taken aback before she realized nobody else could see her. She wanted to walk off stage and greet Jeanne, it had been years since they'd last seen eachother and she thought the woman was long dead. Seeing her brought back many a memory. Her voice and body were on autopilot, acting and performing when she was supposed to. When one performs eight shows a week they tend to have a strong muscle memory for these kinds of things.

While her voice recited the musical adaptation of Macbeth, her mind wandered back to a time when she was holding her mother's body. She didn't want to leave her mother, and while Jeanne begged her to go with her, Cereza froze. Before Jeanne could convince her to so much as move, angels descended upon them. The last time Cereza saw Jeanne was when she was being thrown out of a window and pursued by a small hoard of flying creatures.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the stage change. Was now her chance to go see Jeanne? Should she wait until the musical was truly over? Surely her backup performer could take over for the rest of the show -- she deserved a break from the spotlight anyways and it would give the girl a chance to show her talents to the world.

"Teresa" Cereza found the girl sitting cross legged in a chair looking down at her phone in her dressing room. She often hung out in Cereza's room in particular because they had grown somewhat fond of eachother's company. Teresa was always up for a good banter.  
"I need you to take over for me. Something's come up."

"What? Are you crazy? You started the show, you ought to finish it. Enzo is going to lose his shit if he finds out you bailed." Cereza was hardly paying her any mind. She was busy taking off the costume and dressing back up in her normal clothes. Truth be told she didn't care what Enzo thought, that man couldn't do anything to her that she couldn't get him back for and she only got on this Shiba-forsaken stage because he begged her to and wouldn't leave her alone until she performed at least once. She took a liking to show business, but it often made things more complicated than need be. If she was fired on that day she wouldn't care, not that he would fire her in the first place. He saw her as an asset at that point and a smart business man like himself would never want to get rid of a valuable asset, would he?

"Its important. Besides, I know you've been aching to get out there and do your thing. You know the lines, yes?"

"Yeah but--"

"Splendid. Enjoy your debut my dear" Cereza tossed the woman her costume and waved as she backed out of the dressing room. When she turned back around she noticed a shorter man looking up at her, arms crossed, cigar in mouth, and sunglasses still on despite being in a poorly lit hallway.

"And just where" he began, "do you think you're going?"

"Out" she replied simply.

"You can't just walk out in the middle of a show. There are principles--"

"Enzo, do you honestly think I care about your principles? Something's come up and I have to go tend to it." Her hands were on her hips and she had an eyebrow raised well above her glasses' frame.

"Well you ought to! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a job, what's so important you gotta up and leave anyways?"  
"That is none of your concern. I'll be back for the next show. Probably."

"Probably? Who do you think you are? You can't just up and leave. You can't! Hey!" She sighed and shoved the shorter man to the side. She didn't have time for such petty arguments, especially not right now. "Why I oughta--"

"You ought to what, Enzo? Fire me?" She'd turned around and condescendingly bent over to meet his eye level.

"F-fuggetabout it" he stuttered.

"Hm."

~~~

Jeanne made her way into the backstage, undetected of course. For a moment she wondered if her infiltrating the area was morally questionable, but she shoved that thought to the back of her mind. Without a doubt, she had seen Cereza. She needed to find her. As she rounded a corner into what looked like a general makeup area she heard what sounded like a particularly annoying man with an accent she hadn't quite placed yet talking to someone.

"Why I oughta--"

"You ought to what, Enzo? Fire me?" That voice...it was Cereza's. It had to be. Jeanne was preparing herself. It had been centuries since they last spoke but it sounded like Cereza was still the woman she was forced to leave behind all those years ago. The woman with sass and the signature umbran attitude towards things.

"F-fuggetabout it"

"Hm." The sound of heels clicking against tile made a feeling only comparable to being shocked by electricity course through Jeanne's arms and legs. She even felt something heavy in her throat. This was it. After so long she was about to meet up with her long lost...what were they anymore? Friends? Could she even go so far as to suggest that as a possibility? Why was she so nervous? She was the great heiress to the Umbran throne, Jeanne D'Arc. There was a time when nothing could get under her skin, when nothing but the way of the Umbra mattered. Their laws their--

"It really is you" Cereza stood in front of her, her voice had nearly been a whisper.

"Cereza?" Jeanne bit at her bottom lip and kicked herself for not being able to say anything else. At first she was worried people would begin thinking Cereza was talking to the wall, but nobody even looked their way so she must have entered Purgatorio.

"In the flesh, and apparently as are you!" Her voice was riddled with something between surprise and excitement. Jeanne pushed off of the wall and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Cat got your tongue, Jeanne?" The woman asked as she reciprocated the hug.

"I thought they'd taken you...everything went quiet...so quiet and I waited at first for the world to end or for you to turn up somewhere but I gave up. I shouldn't have but I did and I'm sorry, Cereza." Cereza broke the hug and put her hands on Jeanne's shoulders. The heiress refused to make eye contact, looking slightly downward and off to the side. She could hardly believe Jeanne was crying but seeing her break down caused tears to well up in her own eyes.

"Jeanne it's alright. I could have searched for you forever too but I thought they'd killed you. I suppose we both should have had more faith in eachother's combat skills, or at the very least we shouldn't have overestimated the power of the angels." Jeanne looked back up at Cereza.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I don't see anything that needs to be forgiven but if it'll make you feel better then yes. I forgive you." They embraced again and stayed like that for a moment before Jeanne started laughing and they broke apart again. "What's so funny?"

"I just--we're here--in a dressing room. You're a broadway star!"

"Well, can you blame me? Honestly I think you'd do well on the stage too."

"There's no way in Inferno I'd get up there and sing. I'd much rather stick to teaching."

"Teaching? You?"

"Senior history and a few other social studies classes. Honestly having to read out of a book that's less than completely accurate to what really happened can be such a bother sometimes. You wouldn't believe how easy it is for the winners of wars to write these silly stories and call them facts." Cereza smirked when Jeanne sighed. Same old Jeanne. "What?"

"Let's get out of here, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Where are we going?"

"I have an apartment. Really the only place you can get a little privacy in Manhattan is your own home, unfortunately." They began walking towards the exit but Cereza stopped in front of a jar. She proceeded to pull out two lollipops. "Want one?" Jeanne smiled, glad to see her sweet tooth still existed.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed and you have my thanks for reading!  
> I think you guys get the idea by now that I'm usually pretty sleep deprived when I write these things and I don't do a whole lot of spellchecking because I use notepad.  
> However, I should let you all know that my keyboard has been acting up and is very tired & I'm in need of a new one. If this one kills over I can't continue these stories til I get a new one D: The good news is, despite my lack of money, I might be able to obtain one. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests through [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellastevenuniverse) or via reply to [this](https://thoughtful-text-posts.tumblr.com/post/171260914969/my-askbox-is-open-for-fanfic-requests) post which I did on my alt blog.

When they entered the studio apartment, what Jeanne saw amazed her. Cereza had paintings and various treasures decorating her apartment. Whats more, the place was astonishingly clean. By comparison Jeanne's apartment looked like a pig pen with her clothes strewn about the bedroom and a few dishes in the sink. 

"Lived here long, Cereza?" 

"Only a few months. I prefer to move around." Jeanne found herself wandering towards one painting in particular. It was a clocktower that reminded her of a place that was nothing more than a distant memory now. Cereza balled her hands on her hips. She bought that painting years ago and had dragged it around wherever she moved to. It was the only picture she had to remind her of home.

"Would you like some tea?" 

"Oh you don't have to go through the trouble of doing that."

"It's no trouble at all" she reassured. What happened to Jeanne that made her so...nervous? Cereza used her magic to turn the kettle on from across the room and sat down on her couch, cross legged with her elbow on the arm rest and her hand holding up her chin. Jeanne took her seat at the opposite end of the couch. "So where should we begin?"

"I guess I should ask you what you want to know."

"Alright well, let's start at the beginning. What happend after you were shoved out of the window?" 

Jeanne closed her eyes and sighed as she began telling the story.

~~~

She was falling backwards and saw the angels chasing her. She wasn't going to let the bastards get her, certainly not like this. Jeanne began firing away at them and just barely managed to land. They surrounded her but angels were easy to deal with. She took them out almost as fast as they appeared but she wasn't expecting to see a Lumen Sage. He had short hair, blonde, a monocle. He wasn't much for fighting at first.

"It is truly an honor" he said, "to be here with the heiress to the Umbran throne." How dare he act like this was a formal meeting? This strange, power hungry man must have been the one running things. He spoke with purpose, as if he knew something nobody else in the world did.

"The honor is all mine. At least it will be, when I separate your soul from your body." She posed then, with her handguns pointed at his face, ready to fight.

"Now, now Jeanne. Don't you know you're speaking to the magnificent right eye?" Her blood ran cold. Why would the right eye want to invade the left eye's home? It didn't make sense...surely the balance of the world was what concerned him. He was one of the weights on the scale and Cereza was--

"You're Cereza's father? Balder? You'll never take our precious left eye. I won't let you." She had to get back to Cereza. She had to protect her but as she gazed back towards the top of the tower the Sage chuckled as he lowered himself to the ground.

"You make it sound like you have a choice" his voice was thick and she looked back just in time to see him lunge for her. Her guns fired as she rolled to the side. The two kept dodging eachother's attacks and seemed to be evenly matched. Until he finally closed the distance. She wasn't sure if all of that fighting was simply him toying with her or if she really did prove to be a worthy foe to him. "I've grown tired of dealing with your wicked ways." His hand found her throat and she tried to shoot him but her arms wouldn't move. "As the right eye of Jubileus, I command you to take a knee." He lowered her back to the ground as he spoke and her body did as he asked. She fought against the strange magic with every bit of strength she had left but her eyes were soon looking at the ground and she was kneeling before him. "Do not fret. You haven't been subjected to total mind control, the paralysis will wear off eventually. By then I'll have taken my daughter and the pieces of my plan will fall into place. You will be forgotten and irrelevant...unless..." She found herself being forced to look up at him. "You wish to help me. Think of a new world, Jeanne. You could be apart of it instead of a victim of the rapture." At first her mouth would not move, only a slight grunt could escape her throat. Soon she found her facial muscles being loosened and when she had control over her words all she could do was muster up enough strength to say,

"Fuck you" resulting in Balder clicking his tongue.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your...best friend's father?" He seemed to hold onto the phrase best friend as if he thought about saying something else. There was an implication behind his words.

"You're hardly her father. You haven't been there to watch her grow up and I doubt you would have even if you got the chance to. You're a pathetic man who wants to use his child for his own gain. If you really want to be her father why not be considerate and hurl yourself off a damn cliff? Do us all a favor and die."

"My, don't we have a fire in our belly? Perhaps you should take your own advice. Cereza doesn't need you. You'll be the one who abandoned her in the end. I didn't have a chance to watch her grow up, but you'll have had a chance to run back up that wall and instead you'll run away, won't you? You'll leave and you'll be out of our lives and be nothing but a bitter memory." Balder stretched his arms out as if he was praising a god. "It will be magnificent!"

"You--you can't. She won't believe whatever story you tell her." The paralysis was beginning to wear off, she noticed she could move her fingers and toes again. Perhaps she had a chance, she just had to play his game and act like she was still under his control. Keep him talking and he won't go for Cereza, not yet. Hopefully she was taking the chance to get away from everything.

"Oh there's no need to fret. This world will be destroyed and overshadowed by the new world I will help create."

"And what" spite layered her words, "is your image of this new world?"

"Taking an interest are we? Well, as you know the world is a chaotic place. Chaos comes from the human race's free will. I wish to restore order and make a world that is shrouded in light and filled with peace. There will be no need for your kind in my new world."

"That image is beyond flawed, Balder" she practically spat his name. "The humans need free will. You cannot have peace if the peace was not brought about on their own terms. You're going to destroy everything through war and call it the foundation for peace? Don't make me laugh. You need our kind because Cereza is one of us. You won't be able to do anything without the Umbra in the end. You're a fool."

"Believe what you wish. I know my plan will work and the humans will benefit greatly in the end. I will be a god. Cereza will be a god. You will be dead." His lips pulled up into a sickening grin. "Now, my daughter is waiting. This meeting has hardly been enlightening but entertaining none the less." He began levitating along the side of the tower, making his way to where Jeanne last saw Cereza.

She couldn't let him have the left eye. She broke free of whatever paralysis was left on her body and fired her guns at him. He dodged and before she could react he was already behind her. 

"Insolence will not go unpunished." He spear found its way through her back and out of her chest. She gasped as her body began to shake and she fell to her knees. Balder pulled the spear back at of her chest with a grunt.

~~~

Cereza watched the woman's eyes stare off into the distance. Physically she was sitting on the couch, mentally she seemed centuries away. She was about to reach over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder but the electric kettle's alarm went off and made Jeanne jump out of her thoughts.

"Sorry its just..."

"No need to apologize. You don't have to tell me everything right now if you don't want to." Cereza got up shut off the kettle. "My father singlehandedly took everything we knew away from us. The entire Umbran way was destroyed in a matter of hours. That happened years ago, though. We've had time to cope and move on from what we've lost, I'd like to think." She was choosing her words carefully, strategically really. Had she known what Balder had done to Jeanne she would have jumped out of the window and tried to save her, but her side of the story didn't involve discussing Jeanne with Balder. She turned back around, carrying her own tea in one hand and Jeanne's in the other. "Jeanne?" The other woman was curled up on herself, her arms crossed to make an X and her hands were holding onto her shoulders. She was shaking like a leaf.

Cereza rushed to her friend's side and kneeled before her.

"It would have been different if I actually died" Jeanne whispered, "but...I didn't. They wouldn't let me."

"What? Jeanne we don't have to talk about this if it's too much. One day at a time, dear. We've only just met up after centuries of being apart. There's no rush." Cereza reached up and grabbed Jeanne's hands so she could cup them in her own.

"They should have let me." she broke down sobbing and before long they were both on the floor, Jeanne's face was burried in Cereza's neck and Cereza's arms were wrapped around her. "I'm sorry" she sobbed. She wanted to apologize for making Jeanne relive everything and kicked herself for not considering she may have endured something awful. Why else would she go under the radar for so many years? The Jeanne she remembered would have never given up...but perhaps that Jeanne grew tired of looking for the daughter of the man who nearly killed her. Perhaps this Jeanne simply needed time. Despite all of the thoughts swirling around in Cereza's head all she could bring herself to say was,

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. I'm open to constructive criticisms and all of that good stuff. Do you lot suppose I should reformat the other fics/chapters I've written this way? Let me know~
> 
> A bit ago I mentioned my keyboard being broken and it certainly still is. My new one will be in tomorrow though so I'll be cranking fics out as I get more ideas. I've decided I can wrap this fic up in 5-6 chapters so stay tuned for that if you're into this AU where Jeanne never put Cereza to sleep and things went much differently for them compared to the main game. Don't worry, Bayonetta will be back on the stage before you know it. This is a broadway AU after all ;)


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed where they were for awhile, neither of them wanting to move. Cereza decided it was best to ride out this mental breakdown with Jeanne. This woman had the face of the Jeanne she knew, the voice, the body, certainly parts of her personality but...she was different. Very different. So different in fact that if she saw another white haired woman walk through her door and proclaim the one she was holding was a fake, she might believe them.

But there was no other white haired woman and she kicked herself for suggesting Jeanne wasn't the person she remembered. She was still strong, wasn't she? Surely if a flock of angels burst through the window they could handle themselves no problem so why did she collapse when she remembered what had happened? What did they do to her?

Cereza's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of buzzing and Jeanne shuffled around for a moment before gasping.

"Shit, I forgot about Allison."

"Allison?" Jeanne looked at Cereza and saw a puzzled looked written on her face.

"Yeah she was the reason I went to your show. I didn't know you'd be there of course but she kept going on and on about this Macbeth musical on broadway and ended up buying tickets for her and someone else. I suppose the other person backed out because she went around asking the other teachers if they would like to go with her. Everybody said they were busy but I had nothing going on so...I agreed to go. And here we are." They separated as Jeanne stood up and offered a hand to help Cereza stand as well.

"Perhaps I was mistaken, but did you say something about other teachers?"

"I did. I teach history these days. Teaching doesn't pay a great amount of money but it certainly pays the bills" she said somewhat absent mindedly while she typed something into her phone.

"I gather you need to get back to your friend now, no?"

"I do...but Cereza?"

"Hm?"

"We've only just found eachother. Do you suppose we can meet up again soon and...talk?" Cereza smiled at this and coyly said,

"Honestly Jeanne all you had to do was ask for my number" She snatched Jeanne's phone and put herself in the contacts list, then sent herself a text that read "xo". As she handed Jeanne back her phone it began buzzing in pulses and Allison's name flashed on its screen.

"Alright" Jeanne said, trying to regain her composure after everything that had just happened. "I'll see you around, Cereza." 

"Likewise." With a nod she walked out of the apartment and answered her phone. Cereza sat down on her couch with a huff. She had a feeling things weren't going to be the same, at least not for a very long time, and that troubled her more than she would ever admit.

~~~

Jeanne begrudgingly answered her phone knowing her annoyance was misplaced. She was more mad at herself for breaking down than at Allison for interrupting whatever...that was.

"Jeanne! Where'd you go?" The teacher's aid sounded somewhat alarmed. She was always one to think the worst had happened.

"I saw someone I hadn't seen for a long time and lost track of time. I'm going back to the theater now."

"Jeanne you know if you didn't like musicals you didn't have to say yes to coming along..." Allison sounded hurt, Jeanne sighed.

"It isn't like that...actually I should thank you for bringing me along. Because of the show I found somebody I thought I'd never see again." Cards out on the table Jeanne, there was no point in hiding the truth. At least, not this truth. The truth about the witches and the Umbran way would have to stay under lock and key, but Allison deserved to know why she'd left without a word.

"Oh? Who?"

"One of the women playing one of the witches at the start of the play."

"Wait you left with one of the _actresses_? That's why they switched! Do you realize how important it is in broadway for people to perform throughout the whole show?"

"Her part wasn't over?"

"No! She had a part throughout the play. I will say though the replacement was stunning, she had quite the voice and knew how to deliver her lines almost as well as Cereza." Hearing the other woman's name made Jeanne stop in her tracks.

"You know her name?"

"Of course I do! She was on the bill. Gosh Jeanne where's your head at?"

"Centuries away" she mumbled without thinking. Her heart leapt into her throat. Why did she say that to Allison? What if--

Oh. The other woman was laughing. Of course she wouldn't understand what Jeanne had really meant.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you admit to being off your game...ever! Wow Cereza must be really important to you, huh?"

"Yes, she is. Where did you say you were?"

"Oh I'm waiting outside of the theater."

"I'll be there soon, talk to you then."

"Alright! See you."

~~~

Cereza got rid of the tea, it was a waste but it had gone cold and she couldn't be bothered to reheat it. It wouldn't taste quite the same if she microwaved it and she didn't feel like using her magic on a cup of tea. After the dishes were methodically washed, dried and put away she sat back down on her couch. What was she supposed to do now? She supposed she could go back to the theater and help people clean up but she didn't want Jeanne to think she was following her. It seemed she'd missed out on a perfectly good chance to take a walk with the other woman. Shame.

From across the room her phone buzzed. She'd left it on the counter and groaned when she decided she should get up and grab it. It was probably Teresa complaining about having to pick up the last part of the play or Enzo bitching about her leaving early. To her amazement it was neither of those people. Jeanne had already sent a text asking her if she'd like to meet up for coffee in the morning. She said she was staying in town for a few days with the teacher's aid. Evidently the woman wanted a small vacation from school and Jeanne had been dragged along. Cereza questioned if Jeanne had even opposed staying for a few days considering they'd found each other after so long and she lived so far away. Needless to say Cereza agreed to meet Jeanne in the morning so they could continue their conversation, Jeanne promised not to let the past get to her and went on to say it had been 500 years ago. She couldn't let the past run her world, but Cereza knew better. The white haired woman was trying to put on a face and perhaps trying to convince herself she was over it.

The next few days would certainly be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and like where this fic is going enough to stay tuned! I'll try to post daily or every other day. I'm open to criticisms and all that good stuff.


End file.
